Uncovering Secrets: Chapter 2
by historysmedium
Summary: So, here it is Chapter Two! It has taken me awhile to upload because my rather intelligent self decided that taking three summer courses for college would be a good idea. Yeah, no. Anyway, nothing overly exciting here as it is just a transition scene. I have, however, worked with Rachel's character and made it so she seems more human. I hope you like it!


The thick air of the summer afternoon filled my lungs as I ran through the wooded path. Dusk was upon me, the thin line of orange disappearing beneath the tree line. My heart pounded as I continued through woods, legs pushing me to go faster. Running offered me solace; it allowed me to focus on my physical excursion rather than the hectic madness of my life. I had always known it'd be a pathetic attempt to outrun a creature in league with the supernatural, but I was going to give it my damnedest if running was the only option I had left. I would never just throw in the towel, a promise I'd made to myself decades ago.

My cottage came into view and I slowed my pace to a walk. It was a simple dwelling, nothing extraordinary about its features, there was a place for me to sleep, eat, and read. It was all I needed to remain content, though this trip wouldn't allow for too much leisure time to be spent on reading.

I scoffed, as if I'd know what to do with leisure time. Keeping my mind in a constant battle to control the chaos within was the only thing standing between me and insanity. A busy mind doesn't allow for sadness, happiness, or any other frivolous emotion. Keeping up a charade in which I allowed my emotions to roam free would prove to be a difficult task, difficult as well as dangerous. But it was a challenge I would rise to and eventually overcome. I went inside, the sky was darkening and the rain would come in a matter of minutes. I thought about the events of my stay thus far.

After the child's slight interference, I had been very careful to observe Anderson, and the orphans he was so often with, from a distance. The market square was easy enough to hide in plain sight without being spotted, but it was difficult to remain unnoticed when they went to a park or a trip to an area that tourists were less likely to plague. He spent a good deal of his time with the orphans, though it was not where he stayed, like the other priests. He had a small house a good distance away from the bustle of the city, completely furnished with all the bells and whistles an extremist could possibly need for his line of work. There were bibles, robes, stakes the holy cross, and blades, thousands upon thousands of blades; all shined and sharpened to perfection. They were Anderson's weapon of choice, and he wielded them like only an expert knew how. These wonderful trinkets had been provided by the Iscariot, of course. The thought of Anderson's blades hung in my mind as I began to get ready for bed; I'd had unsettling memories of those blades, and if I was to encounter him tomorrow without ripping his head off, I'd need as much rest as possible.

Tomorrow would mark the end of my observations and I would make the next step in getting what Hellsing wanted. I knew his past and Integra wanted to know what he and Enrico Maxwell were up to. Honestly I never understood why Maxwell was Anderson's superior. One sideways glance from him and Maxwell's spine disappeared. It's not like Anderson could be controlled. Why even bother with the chain of command charade? The Vatican had its rules I suppose, written and unwritten. I thought on those unwritten rules and my mind was swept to a time long ago, when Anderson and I were younger. He was an eager young man, so ready to join the church to do noble and divine works. Then it went bad…

_No! Don't you dare go there. This is __not__ the time to be caught up in things you can't change. You have a job. Do it._

I shook of the memory and prepared myself for my next encounter. I smiled as I heard the thunder roar overhead. The storm would be here by morning.

Perfect.

The streets were soaked, just as I was, along with the book I'd brought with me. My light yellow dress stuck to my legs and my hair clung to my face and neck. The sky's fat raindrops continued relentlessly, assaulting all those unfortunate enough to be outside. I hated the rain, but it was necessary; but I could see the light from Anderson's house, I was nearly there. I continued forward, the tall grass was matted down from countless trips that had been voyaged to and from the house. I had planned on coming up to the door and knocking on it for refuge from the rain, only to be "surprised" that it was none other than Anderson who occupied the home. That was the plan.

Taking hasty steps, I slipped on the slick grass and fell, hard. A jolt of pain shot through my ankle and I let a sharp gasp. I looked down at my already swelling ankle. _Nice work genius. How in the hell are you going to walk when your ankle is the same diameter of your calf? _"God Dammit!" I swore from pain and annoyance.

"Now that's no kind of language for a lady of your education to be using." A voice said from above me. I didn't need to look up, I knew who the voice belonged to, and whose smart-ass face would greet me with a smirk when I looked up. _Well, shit._ I thought. _There's nothing you can do about it now, work around it. You've done this to yourself, so get yourself out of it._

I took a deep breath in and very slowly looked up to Anderson, his imposing figure towering over me; a black umbrella in hand and a smirk on his face. Dammit I wanted to smack the grin right off of his face and give him a scar on the left to match the one on the right. My blood boiled, he was getting under my skin already, not a good sign.

"I'll use whatever language I please, Anderson. Words exist for our use, so I try do give them all a chance. If there's a problem, you can choose not listen. It's very simple." I cut my eyes at him, but the damn smirk was still plastered across his face. "Oh, I don't doubt that you will Rachel; but perhaps you will use some of that language to enlighten me as to why you are outside, in the rain, on the ground, in my front yard." I looked passed him to the house, as if I was seeing it for the first time.

"Oh, you have a house here, I did not realize this. I will trespass no longer." I said quickly and I tried to stand. Taking my time I rose slowly, gingerly putting some weight on my very swollen ankle. Another shot of pain went through me. Walking was definitely was not going to happen in this setting. _Shit!_ I thought standing on one foot, my mind worked quickly trying to think of an alternative plan, but before I could I began to lose my balance. I felt gravity work against me as I began to fall over for a second time. I braced myself for the impact that was sure to come.

"No you don't!" I heard Anderson say. He moved in a blur and caught me from falling again, dropping the umbrella to the ground. He picked me up and was met with a very strong resistance, "Dammit Anderson put me down! **I can walk, put me down NOW!"** I shouted, writhing almost in pain to be freed. I tried to get down, but he only tightened his grip, making it impossible to move at all. I let out a string of explicate words, he responded with a deep-throated chuckle. A chuckle used by an adult responding to a petulant child throwing a tantrum; my rage was growing more ravenous by the second.

"Calm your anger Rachel. I saw the fall you took. With your ankle swollen as it is, you won't be walking anywhere and I'm not going to leave you out in the rain." I cut my eyes at him. He laughed again. "Besides, I have some questions for you anyway. Your newly made invalid status will be most beneficial for me." He looked down at me out of the corner of his eye, the smirk _still_ on his face. I glared at him. _Excellent work. You've taken a bad situation and made it infinitely worse. Hellsing is really getting their money's worth with you._ I silenced my self-berating. My mind worked rapidly to work around this newly made detour; I had always liked a challenge, and this would surely prove one for me. _Bring your worst, Anderson._ I thought as he carried me into the house.


End file.
